


Hunger and Justice

by Monday_s



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Dark, Horror, M/M, Mysticism, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday_s/pseuds/Monday_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cущество из страшных мифов, что обрело форму и теперь, физическое воплощение. Они наведут свой порядок в этом месте, которому суждено стать темной стороной Зазеркалья, они установят свои порядки в этом маленьком мире, что стало сосредоточием безумия и телесных мук. Маленький ад на две персоны. Бетинг: adfoxky. Посвящение: for Noobito 777.  Дело началось вот с этого арта от Noobito 777 ( noobito777.deviantart.com/art/fail-466076623 ); Еще один арт от Noobito 777, нарисованный к этому фику (я аж приятно удивлен): cs613524.vk.me/v613524339/1850b/W9znx4dt79c.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger and Justice

Где-то там, вдалеке, визгливо жужжит циркулярная пила. Где-то там, вдалеке, пахнет терпким сумасшествием и соленой кровью. Где-то там, вдалеке, безумец танцует вальс на костях своих жертв. Он закрывает глаза, оттягивает руку в сторону и скользит кончиками пальцев по шершавой, влажной стене, ведет невидимые линии и прислушивается к своим ощущениям. Теперь он свободен, теперь у него есть сосуд — человек, пропитанный страхом и познавший боль, видевший тысячи кошмаров, с навеки сломанным разумом. Он хотел стереть его из этого мира, хотел уничтожить его, но он все равно поможет ему. Он будет поддерживать жизнь в этом теле, идеально для него подходящем, он позаботится об этом мальчишке, позаботится об его затухающем разуме и сломленной воле. Он станет для него опорой и поддержкой в обмен на его мягкое и такое уютное тело.   
  
Он останавливается на месте, одергивает руку от стены и прикасается пальцами к своему лицу, очерчивает рубленые черты, обводит линию залитых кровью губ, соскальзывает с подбородка на шею, на грудь, запускает пальцы в воронки пулевых ранений, погружается в собственную плоть и слизывает кровь с испачканных пальцев. Соль, страх и ржавчина. Он смотрит в оскалившееся битым стеклом окно и заглядывает в собственные глаза, черные, как изнанка мира, глубокие, как океаническая впадина. В его глазах видна вечность и холод равнодушия. В его глазах видна извращенная пародия на человеческое радушие. Он подтирает алые дорожки, оставшиеся от кровавых слез, и в мертвом лунном свете кровь отдает ультрамарином. Теперь ему не надо бояться, теперь у этого человека есть он — покровитель этого места. Волрайдер. Существо из страшных мифов, что обрело форму и теперь — физическое воплощение. Они наведут свой порядок в этом месте, которому суждено стать темной стороной Зазеркалья, они установят свои правила в этом маленьком мире, что стало сосредоточием безумия и телесных мук. Маленький ад на две персоны.   
  
Волрайдер вскидывает голову, по-звериному принюхивается и щурит глаза. Он смотрит на мир глазами Майлза Апшера, он чувствует это место кожей Майлза Апшера, он слушает мысли Майлза Апшера. Он мог бы возненавидеть его, мог бы уничтожить его, чтобы оставить для себя лишь его уютный мясной костюмчик, но это существо открыло ему глаза на правду, заставило по-новому взглянуть на того, кто был для него благодетелем так долго. Теперь, где-то там, в глубине гор, изорванное в кровавое месиво тело доктора Вернике украшает кровавым узором ледяные стены. Майлз называет это правосудием. Волрайдер же все еще не может понять, нравится ли ему это слово. Он думает о том, как странны человеческие существа и движется вперед, мягко ступая по пронзительно громко скрипящим половицам. Он, как хищник, инстинктивно следует за зовом вожделенной крови, даже не обращая внимания на то, куда идет.   
  
Под ногами хрустит битое стекло и чавкают человеческие потроха. Подошвы ботинок липнут к скрипучим половицам, залитым и пропитанным человеческой кровью. Стены, исписанные непонятными ему фразами о доме и счастье. Скульптуры из человеческой плоти, отвратительные разуму Апшера и непонятные для него. Он замирает в проходе и закрывает глаза, пропитывает свою кожу чувствами страха, ужаса, отвращения и боли. Тут кисло пахнет застоявшейся кровью, сладко-горьковатым запахом разложения и пыльной тканью. Сосуду не нравится это место, оно пугает его, но Волрайдер хочет заглянуть в каждый угол своего мрачного мира, мира который был посвящен и подарен только ему. Они следуют за кровавыми разводами, следуют за запахом свежей крови, который едва-едва пробивается сквозь запах смерти и забытья, углубляются в переплетение хаоса и тьмы, вторгаются в чей-то уютный мирок, в чьи-то охотничьи угодья.   
  
Они замирают на пороге и глазами цвета вечности смотрят в душу этого места, что преобразовалось в разделочный цех. Гнилое дерево, ржавые цепи и испачканные в стылой крови инструменты. Охотник, напевая мотив какой-то песни, разделывает очередную жертву. Тут пахнет безумием и — едва различимо — живым страхом. Волрайдер поводит головой Апшера в сторону и, по-птичьи склонив ее к плечу, смотрит на расширенную прорезь металлического шкафчика, в котором теплится чья-то жизнь, чей-то разум, еще не сломанный окончательно. «Правосудие», — это слово вновь появляется в его разуме. Что оно значит? Его отвлекает звук утробного рычания, раздающийся непозволительно близко. Ему не страшно. Они резко переводят взгляд в сторону того, кто считает себя хозяином этого места, и только после поворачивают голову. За спиной хищника жертва бьется в предсмертной агонии, оглашая цех своими визгливыми воплями и хватаясь изуродованными пальцами за распоротое брюхо, ворошит влажные, розовые кольца вываливающихся кишок.   
  
— Дорогая? — аккуратно спрашивает Глускин и щурит залитые кровью глаза, кривит рассеченные губы в обманчиво добродушной улыбке. Волрайдер смотрит на него с интересом ученого вивисектора и обдумывает смысл такого слова как «правосудие». Он позволяет Эдди подойти ближе, кожей Апшера чувствует давление на их плечо и краем глаза смотрит на изувеченную, обтянутую перчаткой руку, касающуюся его. Пальцы хищника пахнут свежей кровью. Волрайдер голоден и задумчив. Он слышит и чувствует желание Апшера освободить заточенную тут душу. Кивнув головой чему-то неведомому, они выворачивают плечо из хватки мужчины и направляются к железному шкафчику. Жертва, заточенная в нем, неистово бьется о стенки своей импровизированной темницы и задушено скулит. Щелчок защелки действует на охотника раздражающе, и, когда тот вновь пытается приблизиться, Волрайдеру хватает рубленого движения рукой, чтобы откинуть его в другой конец помещения. Не оборачиваясь на грохот, он тянет дверцу на себя и ничего не выражающим взглядом продернутых черной пеленой глаз рассматривает живую душу, все еще не пожранную безумием окончательно.  
  
Вейлон Парк смотрит на стоящего перед ним человека затравленным взглядом. Человек ли это? Он уже ничему не удивляется. Он смотрит на то, как из уголков глаз и ноздрей стоящего перед ним существа начинают катиться кровавые капли насыщенно-синего, как чернила, цвета. Оно подтирает нос тыльной стороной ладони и равнодушно смотрит на ультрамариновые разводы, а после вновь поднимает свой взгляд на него. Вейлону страшно и почему-то холодно, ему кажется, что когда-то раньше он уже видел Это. Оно окидывает его с головы до ног взглядом, полным холодного безразличия и равнодушия, как-то заторможено склоняет голову к плечу и будто бы пристально смотрит в глаза, словно пытается рассмотреть его душу. Или все же рассматривает? Вейлон не знает, сколько они так стоят, смотря друг на друга, — один с холодом, а другой со жгучим страхом. Но в итоге Это, чем бы оно ни было и чье бы тело не заняло, отступает в сторону, уступая ему дорогу, и пристально глядит ему в след в то время, как Парк, схватив камеру и каждый раз испуганно оборачиваясь, убегает из этого проклятого богами места.   
  
Где-то в углу слышится грязная брань и угрозы страшной расправы. Хищник в ярости. Апшеру страшно. Волрайдер равнодушен, голоден и все так же задумчив. То, что он сейчас сделал, это есть «правосудие»? Апшер безмолвствует, поглощенный своим страхом, до состояния абсолютного онемения. Волрайдер оборачивается через плечо и с едва заметным проблеском интереса смотрит на оружие в руках Эдди. Лицо Майлза кривится от улыбки, ему приходится поднять голову в тот момент, когда Глускин вновь подступается к нему и сильно сдавливает рукой его плечо. Они почти не чувствуют боли в тот момент, когда кожу, мясо, а после и их мягкие потроха прошивает заточенное лезвие самопальной заточки. Они удивленно смотрят вниз, наблюдая за тем, как лезвие выходит из хрупкого тела и из свежей раны начинает бить поток крови, подкрашенной синим и черным. Их симбиоз еще слаб и немощен, и именно поэтому отголосок слабой, режущей боли, все же доносится и до существа Волрайдера. Лицевые мышцы дергаются, образуя гримасу раздражения, глаза затягивает влажная пелена, вновь пачкая лицо.  
  
Глускин выглядит удивленным, потому что жертва в его руках не кричит и выглядит отстраненно равнодушной, словно ничего не произошло. Так быть не должно. Так — странно. Это существо рушит реалии привычного для него мира, и он пытается отступить в сторону, впервые после «пробуждения» испытывающий чувство трепетного страха. Он выгибает брови, что придает выражению его лица окраску нелепого испуга и непонимания. Волрайдер сухо, без чувства, улыбается губами Майлза, когда чувствует терпкий запах страха. Интерес в его непроглядно черных, словно бы пустых глазах, обретает какую-то странную, издевательскую окраску. Так обычно смотрят жестокие дети, наблюдающие за издыхающим животным, которому они засыпали песка в глаза и сломали лапы. Чувство голода невыносимо.   
  
— Стой, — хрипит Волрайдер голосом Майлза Апшера, и в сухом звуке этого голоса звучит власть и сталь, призыв к повиновению и подчинению. Их голос похож на хруст песка и костей под тяжелыми мельничными жерновами. Их голос — пронзительный скрип стали и стекла, их голос — хор пожранных мраком душ и шепот умалишенных безумцев. Прекрасный и ужасающий одновременно, сводящий с ума и дарующий прозрение. Их голосом говорит двухголовая химера хаоса и порядка. Эдди замирает на месте и разжимает руку, в которой ранее сжимал оружие. Очень короткое сказание о хищнике, обернувшемся жертвой. Он злится, он один из тех, кому не нравится чувствовать себя слабым и Они с интересом замечают проблеск разума в этом заплывшем безумием рассудке. Эдди рвется в сторону этого существа, рассвирепевши, откидывает стол со своего пути. Попадавшие на пол металлические хирургические инструменты издают в чем-то даже мелодичный перезвон. Оно смотрит на него своими глазами, в которых запечатлелся покой и умиротворение безлюдных Альповых хребтов и разводит руки в стороны, будто готовое заключить в свои объятия.  
  
Хищник больно, до хруста в костях, врезается в них и мощью сильного тела вжимает их хрупкое тело в покрытую копотью и кровью стену. Улыбка на губах Апшера блаженна и мечтательна, он закрывает исходящиеся чернильной кровью глаза и ловит губами разгоряченное дыхание и вибрацию утробного рычания. Кровь, выталкиваемая из распоротого осколком сломанного ребра легкого, течет с уголков губ, капает на изувеченные и покрытые кровоточащими язвами пальцы, пачкая их, покрывая синей коркой, очень похожей на полупрозрачную слюду, мутно бликующую в тусклом освещении разделочного цеха, которое Глускин, словно в насмешку, называет своей мастерской. Безумный жених и древнее изголодавшееся существо. Он склоняется к этому безжизненно-бледному лицу, что так похоже на восковую маску, которое разгладилось и приняло прежнее отрешенное выражение. Он скользит мясистым языком по его подбородку, собирая темные, густые капли, горькие как полынь и вязкие как деготь. Волрайдер руками Апшера скользит по мощной шее и впивается в рассеченные губы болезненным поцелуем, пропускает чувства и мысли этого существа сквозь себя, впитывая его безумие, частично насыщаясь и удовлетворяясь им. Апшер вылизывает потемневшим от крови языком рот хищника, льнет к нему, кожей чувствуя охватившее его напряжение, до боли впивается побелевшими пальцами в широкие плечи, ловит его болезненное, раздраженное рычание и ломано усмехается в его влажные от слюны и крови опухшие губы, обводя их языком.   
  
— Слишком страстная для верной жены, шлюха, — раздраженно и протяжно рычит Эдди, выплевывая эти слова в лицо Этого, звонко, с размаха ударяя ладонью по щеке. Он хочет нанести еще один удар, но чувствует, как руки сдавливает нечто холодное и безжизненное, нечто незримое для человеческого глаза. Оно отрывается от его искусанных, кровоточащих губ и смотрит в его глаза своими, бездонными, как морские глубины, на дне которых полыхает и лижет сетчатку голубо-пурпурными всполохами проклятое, ледяное пламя.   
  
Боль прокатывается по телу мощной, умопомрачающей волной тогда, когда Оно впивается в его шею, раскусывает его трахею, хрустя хрящами, по-звериному вырывая шмат плоти из его глотки, отплевывая его в сторону, размазывая кровь по лицу. Волрайдер наслаждается его агонией так же, как он наслаждался агонией своих выпотрошенных жертв. Волрайдер жадно глотает его горячую, пахнущую солью кровь, что заливает его лицо и течет по губам. Хаос выпивает суть безумия, насыщаясь ею, удовлетворяя свой голод, усмиряя ярость. Жених содрогается в тисках незримого черного тумана, сжимаемый и сдавливаемый им, как под прессом. Смотрит под потолок мутнеющим, затухающим взглядом и слышит лишь жадное чавканье, влажное фырканье и утробное ворчание. Холод растекается по его телу, заменяя собой выталкиваемое сквозь разорванную глотку тепло. Волрайдер вгрызается в эту плоть и поднимает глаза вверх, он языком чувствует, как сжимается и сокращается глотка этой жертвы, что так хотела быть хищником. Прежде чем разорвать жениха на части, кровавые куски мяса и потрохов, Волрайдер вновь впивается в его рот поцелуем, сминая похолодевшие, искаженные гримасой боли губы и прикрывает глаза, чувствуя затихающий пульс и звук останавливающегося сердца.   
  
Он отталкивает зарвавшуюся жертву в сторону, бросает равнодушный взгляд на глотку, с краев которой, подобно лоскутам, свисают куски изорванного, кровоточащего мяса, и краем рукава куртки оттирает алые от выпитой крови губы, размазывает алое по лицу и щекам. Кровь течет по шее, капает с подбородка на грудь, стягивает кожу пальцев липкой пленкой, пропитывает его насквозь, согревая.   
  
— Голод и правосудие, — говорит он вновь равнодушно, склонив голову к плечу, смотря на безжизненно замершую на полу жертву, и, сплюнув на пол ало-синее, вновь ломано усмехается. — Голод и правосудие, — вновь вдумчиво повторяет он, разделяя слова, потому что Они есть химера голода-и-правосудия, извечно ненасытная и неожиданно справедливая.


End file.
